


Only human

by Karolina



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I feel nothing inside” he whispers.</p><p>For a second pure horror flows in Grantaire's veins. </p><p>„Are you losing your faith, mighty leader?'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibbyliv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibbyliv/gifts).



> This is my first attempt to write in English. There must be first time for everything, so... Feel free to correct me, I'm willing to learn. Enjoy.

Only human

The noise goes down as darkness falls over the barricade. Shouts slowly die out, silence is ringing in the ears, heads are spinning, knees are going week. There is grief in the hearts, heavy weight put upon too few shoulders. Too many innocent people have died today and too many blood has spilled.

There's no doubt it will be the hardest night in his short life. Enjolras leaves the barricade and enters Musain, only to see Grantaire peacefully sitting at the table – one of the fews not thrown on the barricade, only because it was too small to be useful – surrounded by empty bottles and muttering something to himself, while looking at the plain wall next to him. He almost stands up as Enjolras walks in, but he holds him up with short _sit_ , almost barked through clenched teeth. 

He approaches the table and Grantaire, with gaze fixed on him, murmurs some welcome that is fully ignored.  
„It's nice to see you, too” he says, irritated, and is shushed immediately as Enjolras grabs one of his bottles and wraps his god-like lips around its neck, taking one long acquisitive sip.

Grantaire is aware that it must be probably second time he drinks alcohole in his live. He guesses Courfeyrac or somebody else probably forced him to taste it years ago and after that he avoided it with passion, looking down on everyone enjoying it. To his surprise, Enjolras puts the bottle down, coughing and wiping out some tears that welled up his eyes with his blood-stained sleeve, but looking astonishingly content and satisfied.

„What happened?” Grantaire asks, eyes fixed on the leader, who suddenly seems dizzy and weary.

„French revolution”

He lurches to the chair at the table Grantaire is sitting at, and sits down without a slight trace of his usual grace. 

„Why did you do this?”

Enjolras purses his lips.

„Out of all the people, honestly, you, Grantaire? I thought you know why people drink.”

„I thought marble doesn't drink”

They are quiet for a moment.

„I feel nothing inside” he whispers.

For a second pure horror flows in Grantaire's veins. 

„Are you losing your faith, mighty leader?'”

He manages to keep his voice calm and steady, but Enjolras knows. He laughs.

„Again, out of all the people, you? I thought you are the cynic here and all that happens outside these doors doesn't matter to you.”

„And what's the point in negating if there's no one proving and proclaiming?”

Enjolras slides down on his chair and Grantaire is careful not to touch his legs under the table.

„I am just tired”

„You can't be”

Silence falls. Enjolras reaches out his arm only to brush Grantaire's hand clamped around the bottle with his soft fingertips.

„Give me, Grantaire, please...”

He can't last long, but he tries.

„Please. I'm going to die tonight...”

„We all are”

Grantaire throws the bottle furiously against the floor. The sound of the glass crashing on the stone sobers him up. He stands up, pulls the collar of his shirt and forces him to look him in the eye, then he puts one of his shaky hands into blond locks of the man in front of him.

„How dare you... How, tell me? Why, why now?”

He is stepping on the dangerous ground, like an animal getting close to the fire, but he doesn't care. He never did.

„I'm... human, Grantaire. You are the one to understand me. Please...”

„We all believed. Even I. And then... Don't make them die in vain, Enjolras, pull yourself together!”

He wants to let him go, but suddenly he feels the man move. And then, even more surprisingly than this all conversation, he feels something warm and soft brushing over his lips. Enjolras is kissing him.

Grantaire has kissed many women in his live, but has never experienced something as innocent and coltish yet somehow passionate as this kiss. It is hardly a kiss – it is just pressing one's lips to another's, but still it feels amazing and it's like Heaven tearing apart and draining the world in golden rain. He can hardly move and all he can feel now is the pressure and delicate sensation of Enjolras' breath tickling his flushed skin.

And then, Enjolras pulls away. 

„Thank you” he says.

Approaching the door, he turns back and looks at Grantaire.

He is so shocked he's paralyzed on his chair. His eyes are shining with an emotion Enjolras can recognize as something really similar to the look in his eyes when they've met for the first time.

He feels sudden urge to explain it to him. He doesn't know what happened, either. Now he avoids looking in Grantaire's eyes. 

„There's no more wine on the barricade. You will sober now and you will be useful. I know you want to be, you convinced me that. You are... Thank you, once again. And...” his voice is breaking for a moment.

And then he says:

„I'm sorry”

Grantaire can't say a word. 

But in the end, he forgives him. After all, he's only human.


End file.
